Sasuke's Return
by fisher283
Summary: Sakura dies, Sasuke comes back. NaruHina. First fic!
1. Sakura's Death and Sasuke's Return

Disclaimer: DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN NARUTO!!!  


* * *

Naruto, Sakura , and Kakashi were on a s-ranked mission to assinate Uchiha Sasuke and Orochimaru.

They were about 10 min. away from the hide out and were jumped by 20 or so Oto-nin 'dammit' Naruto thought. 'These must be at least high jonin if not ANBU' though Kakashi and Naruto. "Naruto, Sakura, kill as many as you can and don't hold back" ordered Kakashi.

Then in the midst of the fight Sakura got a sword to her chest. 'Oh Kami please let that be a kawarmi' Naruto thought. But then blood spurted out and she died.(A/N: I don't really like Sakura so deal with it.) "'No, no,** NOOOOOOOO"' **Naruto half yelled half thought. 'Shit, Naruto's going Kyuubi!' Kakashi yelled in his head. Naruto was already in 4 tails mode but the chakra didn't hurt him. "What" is all Kakashi could say before the chakra pressure shut em up. "**Die"** Naruto whispered in a demonic voice, and with that he raced forward and sliced them all in half. Then the chakra receded and naruto wasn't hurt. 'Fox why aren't I hurt?' Naruto asked Kyuubi. _**'**_**Well kit I don't want to die and fighting for loved ones I approve of so.....I just respect****you a little more' **Kyuubi said back. 'Oh ok' and with that Naruto went back to the real world. "Kakashi-Sensei will Sakura-chan be ok?" Naruto asked. "....no Naruto..she is dead" Kakashi told him. "......oh" Naruto said now a little depressed. "Well your taking this better than I thought you would." kakashi replied. Then they headed to the hideout.

When they got there they saw Sasuke in the chair with a dead Orochimaru on the floor. "Where's Sakura, hmmmmm?" said Sasuke. "She is dead...your Oto nin killed her, Sasuke-teme," said naruto. "WHAT!?" shouted Sasuke. Naruto and Kakshi looked at him like him he was crazy. "Why would you care you left for power," Naruto said, pointing to Orochimaru. Sasuke looked depressed and didn't reply. " SASUKE, ANSWER ME" Naruto shouted. "Shut it dobe...im going back to Konoha," Sasuke replied finally. "What?Why?," naruto and Kakashi said. "So I can pay my respects to Sakura-chan,"Sasuke said. Naruto only slightly winced at the added chan. "Okay Sasuke lets get you tied up just in case you try anything," said Kakashi. "Ok lets go Kakashi-sensei, dobe," said Sasuke. With that they went to Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

1I got 1 good review and that's good enough for me.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

When they got to Konoha everyone was looking at Naruto, then Kakashi, and then Sasuke. "So, the traitor came bach, eh?" sneered one of the civilians. Sasuke just ignored him and kept walking to the Hokage office with the other two right behind him.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto is back from the mission" informed Shizune. "Alright let them in" Tsunade replied. "Hai, Hokage-sama" said Shizune. She then got them and brung them in. "Hmmm, wheres Sakura, Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi all just looked away. "What's going on?" Tsunade asked, eyeing them suspiciously. "...she's dead, baa-chan,"said naruto, barely above a whisper, but Tsunade heard it. "WHAT!" screamed/yelled Tsunade. "I'M SORRY I COULDN'T PROTECT HER, I'M SORRY I LET HER DIE!" yelled Naruto while sobbing. Tsunade looked like her world came crashing down on her. Sasuke finally couldn't take it and yelled, "I LET HER DIE ,NARUTO, I LET OROCHIMARU SEND OTO-ANBU AFTER YA'LL!" Naruto, and everyone else looked shocked at what the young Uchiha said. Then Sasuke just ran as fast as he could out of there...crying and mumbled, "Sakura-chan I'll bring you back." Naruto only heard because of his heightened senses. He had a total look of shock on his face and said to the others, "BAA-CHAN, WE GOTTA STOP SASUKE, HE'S GONNA REVIVE SAKURA SOME HOW." Tsunade and everyone else (except Naruto) was thinking the same thing, 'Edo-Tensei.'

Cliff hanger!!!!! I'll try to update tomorrow..if not today.


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

"Kakashi, Naruto go stop Sasuke!",shouted Tsunade. Naruto was lost because he didn't know what it did. "Tsnuade baa-chan whats so important about stopping Sasuke?", Naruto asked. Tsunade looked angry and Kakashi worried, almost paranoid . "Naruto, he's gonna use a forbidden jutsu called the Edo-Tensei, or the jutsu Orochimaru used to bring the Shodai and Nidimai(sp?) back to fight the Sandaime during the Oto-Suna invasion." Kakashi explained to him. Naruto looked like he had a sword through his gut in confusion. "Then whats so bad about it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed and answered, "Naruto, he's got to have a sacrifice to bring her back, which means another human." Naruto finally put two+two together and bolted out the office. Tsunade and Kakashi both sighed and ran after him to help stop sasuke.

When they got to Sasuke he already had completed half the seals to do the jutsu. Right before he finished Naruto slammed a fist in his head and gave him a hematoma, which in turn knocked him unconscious for a little while. When Naruto got up so did Sasuke with the Curse Mark active. "Naruto", he said, " don't you want her back?" asked Sasuke. Naruto looked teary-eyed at his friend and said, "Sasuke, you shouldn't bring her back, it would be unnatural." Naruto said. Sasuke's Curse Mark receded and, without warning, he attacked. "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" Sasuke shouted, Chidori in hand. Naruto dodged and shouted, "Tajju Kage Bushin no jutsu!" There were more than 5,000 clones of himself. Sasuke looked around bewildered. 'How did he do that!?" he asked him self. "Ultimate Clone Barrage!" Naruto yelled and all the clones attacked and beat Sasuke to a pulp because he was still wondering how Naruto did that. Naruto landed breathing heavilly when Sasuke stood up, Curse Level 3 active(my fic, my rules/attacks/abilities). Tsunade and Kakashi then appeared and looked at Naruto then Sasuke. "What the crap happened here!" Kakashi and Tsunade yelled, but Naruto nor Sasuke heard them. "So Naruto want to finish this?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah." Naruto replied. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled. "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled. They then jumped toward each othe, but seconds before collision Kakashi jumped in and slung them towards trees. KA-BOOM, is all you could hear as jutsu meets tree. Naruto's tree was nowhere to be found and Sasuke's tree had a big hole in it.

They woke in a hospital with the rest of the Rookie 9. Although Hinata was in Naruto's bed and Ino in Sasuke's. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and decided to wake them. "Hinata-chan, wake up", but all she did was snuggle closer to him, while Ino did the same to Sasuke. "Ino/Hinata-chan wake up", they said a bit louder while shaking them. That did the trick Both Hinata and Ino hit the floor with a loud THUMP. Naruto and Sasuke had to hold back a fit of laughter, fortunately, it worked. Hinata made Garra's hare lloke like Orochimaru's face amd the same with Hinata. "N-n-Naruto-kun I'm s-s-sorry."Hinata managed to stutter out. The same goes for Ino. Then Sasuke and Naruto bust into gut-busting laughing. 'I'm over Sakura, she wouldn't want me to do anything to get her back, she'd just want me to be happy.' Sasuke thought and then said, "Ino-chan, Would you like to go on a date with me?" Naruto passed out for a second because Sasuke had a heart. When he woke up he asked Hinata, "Hinata-chan, would you like to go on a date with me?" Hinata fainted but managed to mutter out a 'yes'.

WOO!!!! A WHOLE PAGE!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

1LETS GET ON WITH THE DATES!!!!!

Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Ino were at _The Cresent Moon _for dinner on their double date. They were all at lost for words while they waited for the food to arrive. "Waiter, can we get some red wine," Naruto asked the waiter. (Their all above 20.) "Sure thing sir," replied the waiter. _Rumble_, they all turned toward Naruto who was red with embarrasment, "Hey, is it illegal for a guy's stomach to rumble when he's hungry," Naruto answered their looks. "No not really Naruto-dobe, but it is impolite," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Shut it teme," Naruto retorted, right before the waiter got back. He sat it dowm and they all got a glass and started sipping it. Then they came with the food and they started digging in, or at least Naruto did. The all looked at him like he was crazy, that is except Hinata who bopped him on the head. "What was that for Hinata-chan?"Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes. Hinata looked at him sternly and said, "That was for inhaling your food like at Ichiraku's, we're at a formal restaurant Naruto-kun and that was a bad display of manners." Naruto crossed his armed and made a 'hmph' sound.

When they finished they bid farewell and went their separate ways, Ino with Sasuke and Hinata with Naruto. (A/N: THERE WILL BE _**NO**_ LEMONS) When they got to the Hyuuga Mansion Naruto was wondering in his head how he should say good bye until Hinata locked lips with him knocking him off balance. Once she pulled away she ran home leaving a confused, dumbfounded Naruto standing alone infront of the gate.

Sorry this is so short guys, I just updated to let ya'll know how the dates went.


	5. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

Naruto laid on his bed wondering if his date could've went any better. "Nah, don't think it could," he said to himself.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke were waiting to meet their new team member in the Hokage's office. "I hope Baa-chan has a good team member for us,"Naruto said, half whining, though inside Sasuke was having a conflict just thinking they were getting a new team member. An hour passed and Tsunade strolled in with a pale guy. "This is Sai," she said introducing him. You could've heard crickets in the silence until Naruto and Sasuke yelled, "Tsunade-sama! I thought we were supposed to have a girl team member!" Tsunade looked wide eyed as did everyone else at Naruto. "N-naruto did you just call me sama?" Tsunade asked. Naruto looked in thought until he said, "Yeah I guess I did, heh heh," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Okay, well this is ya'lls new team mate," Tsunade said before she left for sake.(A/N: sorry for the country language so often... its just that I'm country, and I always use the country words.) With that they all left and went to train.

**FOUR HOURS OF TORTURE-I MEAN TRAINING LATER**

"How the hell does he keep this up!" Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi yelled seeing Naruto on his 5,000th one-handed push up. He looked at them like they were stupid. "Ummm, the fox, gives me A LOT of stamina," Naruto said. They all looked away with understanding. "So guys how many one-handed push ups did ya'll do?" Naruto asked. "500", "1500", "1000", said Sasuke, then Kakashi, then Sai. "Wow Sai, I thought you were gonna get an many and Sasuke there," said Naruto. "Well I have to go get abath," Naruto said leaving.

Theres the fifth chapter of _Sasuke's Return_.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters.

A/N: Guys sorry I had tons of school work to do in preparation for the CRCT. I didn't have time to update. If anyone is wondering how I posted my new story it is that I wrote it for school.

* * *

"Baa-chan, we want a mission", Naruto yelled as they walked into the Hokages office. Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto, first stop yelling when come in here every morning, second and most importantly……PULL YOUR PANTS UP", she replied albeit unusually.

They continued while off five or six feet Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke's eyes darted back and forth following their bickering.

"Sasu-chan, who do you think will win", Sai whispered nonchalantly.

"Sai, I said don't call me that, its degrading", Sasuke whispered back more hotly, "And I think Hokage-sama will."

Kakashi was in the corner giggling like pervert reading Icha Icha Paradise, and some how some way Jaraiya(sp?) came in and started giggling, too.

"YOU WANT A MISSION, WELL I'LL GIVE YOU ONE", Tsunade yelled and pulled out the most degrading, most horrible, most nasty D-Ranked mission she had and gave it to him.

Naruto and his team read over it and got more and more depressed, except Kakashi. Tsunade saw this and said, " Kakashi you have to help."

He went wide eyed and started babbling incoherently while the others including Jaraiya started snickering. "Shut (hic) up (sniff)" Kakashi said making every one bust a gut. In Jaraiya's case literally, he busted his spleen.

Next chapter is the mission.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is the latest chapter to Sasuke's Return

'This is degrading.' Thought Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi who was covered in shit.

Kakashi was crying while shoveling more horse, donkey, and cow crap. He was doing it with a 6 inch shovel which made him get covered. The others weren't fairing any better except Naruto who had Kage Bunshins working with him together to get it done faster, though he was still covered from Sai playing a joke and pushing him into the chicken pen wich made shit go in his nose.

"This is humilliating." Naruto said while cleanig the remnents of crap in his nose, "Now I know why Baa-chan made it a very low, degrading D-rank. We deserve more money for this."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXX

6 Hours later

"Mission succes Hokage-sama." Reported Kakashi.

Tsunade was smiling happy as can be cause she saved that mission and now she was glad she did cause Kakashi, the great Copy Ninja, covered head to toe in crap, as well as every one else.

"Whoa who let one rip," Jiraiya said as he entered through the window, again.

"Dammit Jiraiya I told you to come through the door next time." Tsunade said/yelled. Then noticed it did smell REALLY, REALLY badly and said, "Team seven go get a shower, no better yet, go get 10 showers and burn the clothes, the stink will never come out."

They did gratefully and hauled ass to get 10 showers, maybe more.

XXXXXXXXX

2 days later

"Okay team todays a free day cause I still stink, later." Kakashi said then left.

They were grateful and left to shower more until the stink came out.

XXXXXXXXX

We find Naruto and Hinata by the lake talking, kissing, etc. They had a little picnic/dinner/date and kissed goodbye as Hinata left to the Hyuuga compound while Naruto went to train.

"Fuuton: RasenShuriken!" BOOM! Naruto was panting as he figured out how to do the attack with out it backfiring like it did when he used it on Kakuzu. All he did was make a layer a chakra stong enough to stop the backfire from it. It took a long time but it was worth it. "Hehe, I did it Ero-Sennin." He said before he passed out.

(Authors Note: Please loom in my profile and vote on the poll. Also, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!) 


End file.
